Winds of Twilight
by Suicidal Satire
Summary: A new evil is rising in Hyrule, more powerful than Ganondorf or Zant. As it slowly begins corrupting Hyrule and the lands around it, Link and his new companions race to stop it. LinkxOc, OcxOc  -Rewrite-
1. Life Changing

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: We do not own the series of Zelda. However, we do own our original characters and our plot idea. Thank you.

A/N: Tea here. Before you review to tell me to stop stealing stories, I would just like to say that this _is_ 'Gaaraxocfan'. Taco and I decided that we wanted to rewrite the story since we've learned quite a bit and have gotten a bit better at writing. So please, enjoy the rewritten version. However, the original _is_ on the Gaaraxocfan profile if you feel the need to compare. So please, read and enjoy!

* * *

Link was tired; in fact, he was more than tired. After travelling for three days non-stop, with only Midna and his horse Epona for company, it was a given. Who wouldn't be tired after that? This quest had taken too long, and it was a bit annoying. His life in the little village he was from had been nice, with a routine; and that was something he was fond of. Routines. It was easy to follow a routine. There was no guessing, no puzzle solving, and most importantly no fighting of monsters. Sighing, annoyed, his blue eyes traveled to look at the places in the distance. In the very far distance were the mountains, but closer was Lake Hylia. He knew of a small lakeside village that had a small shop and an inn, and a sudden small smile made its way over his face. That would be a nice place to relax a few days, while using the excuse of training, trading, and stocking up on supplies for the quest. Of course, he wouldn't actually stock up on supplies or trade until he was going to leave, but that was going to be his little secret. No need to let his little 'shadow' know.

Speaking of his little 'shadow', he glanced down to the shadow on the ground. The girl seemed to guess that Link had something to say, and she poofed up.

"Hey, Midna. We're going to go to the lakeside village." His frown appeared back on his face as the imp started to protest, but he help up a hand. "I'll train and stock up, it won't be all fun and games." Then he 'tsked' at Epona, and they cantered off towards the little village, ignoring the protests from Midna as they neared it.

It took about fifteen minutes to get there at a canter, but they made it to the edge of the town. Looking around curiously, considering that he had never been in the town before, Epona slowed to a walk. As they went through the village, Link desperately looking for the inn, his gaze fell upon a small house closer to the lake then the others. His curiosity peaking, he flicked the reigns. Nearing it, he noticed a short girl who looked a little younger than himself, yelling at a younger boy who looked just like her.

"Scott, you dork!" She frowned, arms crossed as her brown eyes narrowed at the boy. The boy, Scott, frowned back. "You were supposed to clean out the stable! Now Nara's going to have to sleep in filth!" Scott flinched as her voice rose slightly.

"But sis, the weather was soooooo perfect for fishing today." Scott whined back, running a hand through his short hair. "I even caught us dinner!" The girl sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Thank you for catching dinner. Your punishment for not cleaning the stable is to prepare dinner, and do the dishes." She pointed towards the house, and Scott scurried into it. The door slammed after him, and the girl turned towards a small stable located near the house. Link blinked, frowning slightly. How had he not noticed that?

As the girl neared the stable, she froze as the sound of a wolf howl echoed through the town. Night had fallen quickly, too quickly. Every hylian knew that with the darkness of night came the worst creatures normal hylians had seen.

"STALFOS!" She called towards the town, and looking behind him Link noticed the villagers scramble into the buildings. He looked back at the girl, surprised that she had tugged a sword out of a pile of hay near the barn. Distracted by watching her, he didn't notice until it was too late that a stalfos popped up in front of Epona. She reared back, neighing. Almost landing on his back, Link managed to give himself enough momentum to flip onto his feet. Getting back his balance, he tugged out his sword and prepared to fight.

As more stalfos appeared, Epona neighed and galloped off towards the little stable. Distracted with making sure his horse was safe, he almost didn't manage to dodge an attack from a stalfos. He back flipped and rolled behind it, slashing it from behind with a loud yell. It screeched, falling to the ground. As if in response, another scream sounded.

Link's head turned quickly in the direction of the scream. The girl he had been observing earlier was surrounded by twelve stalfos (at least the ones he could see), and an abnormally big one. She prepared for a spin attack, but the giant one knocked away her sword and shrieked at her. Thinking that she might need help, Link quickly finished off the few that were attacking him, and ran over to help her.

Charging up a powerful attack, he jumped into the fray and killed a majority of the smaller stalfos. A quick spin attack finished off the small ones, and he turned to attack the big one. Slashing at it, he let out a growl when he missed and was knocked back with a slash from his opponent. With Link effectively distracting the remaining stalfos, the girl scrambled over to grab her sword.

Barely rolling out of the way of another attack, Link let out a few choice curse words as he dropped his sword. He reached for it, but let out a small cry of pain as his shoulder was slashed and he was knocked to the ground again. Just as the giant stalfos was going in to finish the kill, the girl jumped up and stabbed it a few times, effectively killing _it_ instead.

Blurrily, Link looked at the approaching boots. His eyes traveled up to the girl's face. It was a little cut up, but otherwise she looked okay. Link had to admit he was a little surprised at the expression of annoyance on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes traveling over his back. "That was a really stupid thing to do. I could have finished these things off by myself, I've been doing it for a while now. Who do you think you are? The hero of time or something?" Link opened his mouth to answer her, but the pain from his back overwhelmed him and he passed out from the blood loss.

The girl sighed, and with some difficulty dragged him into the small house she shared with her brother. Managing, though with trouble, to get him into a small room, she tried to set him down comfortably on his stomach. Frowning as she looked over him, she tugged off his tunic.

"Scott, I need the medical supplies. Can you bring them over here?" She called, giving her brother a small smile as he came in from the other room. Setting down a small box near her, she sighed as she set to work healing the boy.

Link woke up a few days later. Though his shoulder was throbbing with pain, he _was_ feeling a little better. As his sight cleared up from sleep, the first thing he saw was a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him, filled with relief.

"You're awake." She sighed. Was it just him, or was there some relief in her voice? "You weren't breathing steadily for the past few days, so I was worried you were…" She paused, watching him carefully. He sat up quickly, and almost fell right back down again. His bright blue eyes slid in and out of focus. The girl looked over towards the door that led into the other room. "Scott, can you bring a bowl of soup in here?" She called, smiling at the affirmative sound that was given in reply.

Scott entered the room, holding a small bowl of soup. He handed it to Link with a calculating look, before his sister ushered him out of the room. Link watched the girl come back to the side of his bed, a smile on her face.

"My name is Link." He said quietly as his stomach growled loudly. The girl smiled.

"My name is Kiara. It's nice to meet you." She replied, but her smile was quickly replaced with a frown as a big crash sounded from the other room. "I'll be right back." Standing up quickly, shouting at her brother to fix whatever he had broken.

Link quietly sipped the soup from the bowl, before his eyes traveled around the little room curiously. There were two small beds in the room, though he seemed to be in the bigger one. The walls were pretty bare as well. Even the small window on the wall didn't have a curtain or anything. It seemed a little sad.

Kiara reentered the room. At Link's curious stare, she shrugged.

"Scott broke a bowl, so I sent him out to muck the stable. Your horse is in there, I think." She turned back to enter the other room, and as soon as she was out of sight Link set the bowl to the side. He scrambled out of the bed, looking down to make sure that he was dressed. He was, which made him feel a little better about being making the girl and her brother take care of him.

He followed Kiara into the other room, and was met with the sight of another pretty empty room. A chair, a small stove area with a pot hanging above it, and what looked to be a blanket in the making. Kiara was bent over the pot, stirring it with what looked like a big wooden spoon. Link sat on the chair and watched her for a bit.

"Thank you." He finally said, still watching her. Her tongue had been poking out of her mouth in concentration, but with the surprised expression on her face as she looked at him it, well, just looked silly.

"You're….welcome." She finally replied, though a little flustered. Blushing slightly, she went back to focusing on the soup before standing up straight. "I'm going to go…check on Scott."

Link chuckled lightly, and was about to follow her when her scream sounded out. He ran out, and stopped a few feet behind her as she screamed at the sky. A large armored black bird, with glowing red eyes and the sharpest talons he had ever seen, had picked up her little brother.

"Kiara!" Scott screamed, struggling to no avail. The giant bird disappeared into the distance, with Scott still in its grasp. Kiara fell to the ground, her eyes on the spot where it bird had flown off. Link was unsure how to comfort her, and so he silently slipped away to the barn to check on Epona. The barn was pretty clean. Link could only assume Scott had cleaned it up a bit before he had been kidnapped. In the stall by Epona was a light tan horse with deep green eyes. The horse snorted and waved its head a bit when it saw Link. Then, in the stall across from the tan horse, there was a little white pony with a few brown spots on its coat. All of the stalls had food and water, and were pretty clean.

As there was nothing to do for the horses, Link walked back towards the house. Kiara wasn't outside, so he went inside. To his surprise, Kiara was slipping soup from the pot over her stove into small jars, before settling them in a small backpack. With a set frown on her face, she folded a blanket and shoved it in there before turning to look at Link.

He blinked, a questioning frown appearing on his own face.

"Let's go." Kiara told him, standing up and shouldering the bag. Link blinked in surprise.

"G…Go where?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You travel a lot, don't you? I mean, you're obviously not from this village."

"I…well, yeah. I travel." Link's frown deepened.

"You fight too, and pretty well. You get a bit distracted, but…" _I could watch your back_. The unsaid words hung in the air, and Link decided he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Y…Yeah, I can fight pretty well." Kiara suddenly smiled at his words, turning and putting the fire out. The small house was filled with darkness, and he could barely see Kiara's shape turn back towards him.

"You're going to help me save Scott."

"…What?"


	2. Long Journey Ahead

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: We do not own the series of Zelda. However, we do own our original characters and our plot idea. Thank you.

A/N: Yes, two chapters in one day. We're also working on the third chapter.

**

* * *

**

"I _said_ that you're going to help rescue my brother. From the giant bird, you know. The one we _just saw_." Kiara's frown was back, and her arms crossed. Link looked at her dumbfounded, as if he didn't understand, and Kiara growled under her breath.

"I….w…what?"

"You are going to help me," She started, pointing at herself. "save my little brother," She held her hands up, slightly apart. "from the big bird that kidnapped him. Understand?" Saying the last word slowly, she rose her arms and flapped them a few times, as if she was the big bird. Link scowled slightly.

"Yes I understand. Why?" He followed Kiara into the barn, where she was tugging a saddle down from a shelf. She paused in her action, raising an eyebrow.

"Why what?" She finally asked, finishing tugging it off. After carrying it over to one of the empty stall's doors, she turned to get the bridle that went along with it.

"Why am I going to help save your brother?" Link clarified, watching as she went about her business. She was pretty good at getting the tan horse to put up with the bridle with little fuss. At his words, however, she suddenly spun around to glower at him.

"Why? You owe us. Scott and I helped save your life and help you get better, and we fed you. So you can repay us by helping me rescue him." She turned to let the tan horse out of the stall, a firm hold on the reigns. "There are stories about you in this little village, Link. Stories about how you fight off monsters and Ganondorf, and save Princess Zelda. So you're going to help." While she was talking, she had slipped on the tan horse's saddle and tightened it. Then, carefully, she attached a few saddle bags fill with potions for healing and a few spare bottles.

Link just sighed, nodded, and got Epona ready. It didn't take much longer then fifteen minutes, and after those fifteen minutes the two were riding across Hyrule field, towards Castle Town.

**xOxOx**

Meanwhile, a large desert lay halfway across Hyrule. It was a dry, unforgiving place that seemed like no living creature could survive in. However, it was inhabited. A small race who called themselves Gerudoes somehow thrived in the desert their people were named for; the Gerudo desert. They survived as thieves, with the ominous Ganondorf as their leader.

However, at the moment the ominous Ganondorf was getting something terrible. He was getting a headache. This wasn't an odd occurrence at the fortress though. He was always getting headaches, and for one reason only.

"Dad, I don't want to go get supplies from Castle Town. It's full of _Hylians_."

His eighteen year old daughter.

"The people of this village are low on vital supplies, Calypso. I have a meeting with the elders today, and therefore I can't oversee a group out. You are the only one capable of getting those supplies." He replied, folding his hands together. Calypso glared at him, her arms folding across her chest. There were other people who could do the task, but Ganondorf didn't give into the glare. "Just go. You need to get out of the fortress in any case, and besides. The sooner you leave, the sooner you return." He ordered, turning back to some paperwork on his desk. Calypso glared at her father with her deep red eyes, but then sighed and left his study. What else was there to do? She may have inherited her stubbornness from her father, but Ganondorf was more stubborn then she was.

**xOxOx**

Link and Kiara had finally made it to Castle Town. After settling their horses in the town stable, they headed towards the center of Castle Town. They were getting the supplies they would need to rescue Scott, though they seemed a little awkward walking beside each other. After a few minutes of walking silently through the loud crowd, Link finally decided to speak.

"What's the name of your mare?" He asked, giving a side glance to Kiara. She was chewing on her lower lip, a habit he had seen as they were riding towards the town. Kiara's eyes flicked towards him, then back ahead of her.

"Her name's Nari. It was the first name I could think of." Kiara replied as they entered the square. They fountain bubbled cheerfully as the two teenagers stopped in front of it. "So who's going to get what?"

"Well, you go get the fairies and the potions, and I'll get everything else. We'll meet back here when we're done." Kiara nodded and turned, disappearing into the crowd easily. Link watched the direction she vanished into for a few seconds, before walking into the crowd as well. His tunic really needed to be replaced….

**xOxOx**

Calypso was not enjoying this trip at all, though one could blame her upbringing. As princess of the Gerudoes, she had been raised to despise most Hylians. It was beneath her to surround herself by these inferior people, and honestly she would much rather be out in her beloved desert, hunting Dodongos.

Not all Hylians were as inferior as she had been raised to believe, and she knew that. There was only one who had been deemed worthy of her recognition, and that was her friend Lance. He and his family owned a ranch near the Gerudo village, but she didn't think he counted as full Hylian. After all, he was only half Hylian. The other half was Gerudo.

Looking around at the shops, she sighed. There should have been a food exporter, one who was willing to transport food to the desert. What was that shop called? She couldn't remember, but her father had said there should be a large sign shaped like a –

There it was. Stepping inside the shop, her eyes traveled around to find the shopkeeper. The faster she got the order, the sooner she could get back home. Finding him reading behind the counter, she straightened to her full height and stepped towards the counter.

"I'm here to pick up a large order." Her eyes narrowed, but the shopkeeper nodded and went into the back room. '_Probably to prepare the wagon for the supplies._' Calypso thought, leaning against the wall to wait; and oh, how she hated waiting. Her eyes narrowed further as the thought of her father entered her head. He hated waiting too, which was just one of the many ways she was like him. Oh, how she hated being reminded of that. In fact, she disliked a lot of things.

**xOxOx**

Link found the store he needed, and he gladly walked in. His attention was directed to the girl leaning against the wall and looking very angry. She looked…well, a lot like Ganondorf. Her hair was just a shade darker, and her skin just a shade lighter, but….Link supposed that most Gerudoes, if not all, looked alike. The resembelance was a bit uncanny though, and he decided his best interest was to avoid talking to her. He looked towards the front, stepping forward to get to the counter. His foot, however, caught on the little rug on the ground and he tripped. Bumping into the girl, he caused her to stumble forward a few feet and nudge a very expensive looking vase. It tettered on the edge of the shelf it was resting on for a moment, before falling to the floor with a large crash.

A loud girlish scream made the two of them look at the front. The shopkeeper was standing there looking pale and aghast.

The girl turned to glare at him, her hands falling into place on her hips. "You are such an idiot. Look at what you did." Link frowned.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted." He apologized, crossing his arms. She didn't need to insult him. The shopkeeper waved his arms about.

"You broke it, so you buy it!" He shrieked. "It costs 500 rupees, pay up!" The girl turned to look at him expectantly, and Link blinked in shock.

"I don't have that much!" He complained, and the girl glared.

"Then you're going to pay me back. Rupee by rupee." She snarled, turning to grudgingly pay for the vase. The shopkeeper, looking a little less pale, glared at Link before turning to the girl.

"Thank you. Your order will be there in on week or so."

She nodded, and turned to grab Link by his tunic. Dragging him out of the store, her eyes narrowed, she led the way towards the center of town.

"Do you travel?" She asked, glare etched on her face. He nodded, frowning. "Then I'm going to travel with you until you pay the money back. Are you traveling alone?" She glared slightly.

"N-No, but there's only one other person traveling with me. A girl." He explained, attempting to pull her hand off of his tunic. She snorted slightly, seemingly irritated, and dropped him.

"We're meeting by the fountain in the square in one hour." She told him, heading in a direction of an inn. She needed to grab her supplies, since she was leaving earlier than planned.

Link sighed, and looked in the direction of the fountain. Kiara was sitting on the edge of the fountain, the supplies near her. As Link started walking towards her, he noticed that she seemed to be daydreaming. He paused, however, as a grungy boy neared her. She looked up.

"Hey, you're pretty cute. You want to come help me?" He smirked. Kiara shook her head, and in doing so she noticed Link. Standing up, she turned to gather up the supplies when the grungy boy grabbed her wrist. "Hey, hey, hey, no need to leave." He attempted to pull her closer to him, but let out a surprised grunt as she elbowed him in the stomach. He released her wrist and doubled over, where she kneed him on the face. As he fell over, groaning in pain, she turned and gathered up the supplies. Link approached her.

"Nice fighting." He told her, slightly impressed.

"You learn a thing or two when it's just you and your brother." She replied, straightening up. An eyebrow rose in slight confusion as the tall Gerudo girl reappeared beside Link.

"Oh, um, Kiara, we have an extra travel partner now." He mumbled nervously, turning to deal with the supplies. Kiara's other eyebrow rose, though she didn't look extremely surprised.

"Obviously, I'm named Kiara. This is Link." She introduced herself politely, ignoring the glare she received in return. The girl snorted slightly.

Manners. How quaint.

"I am Calypso." She said after a few moments of silence. Kiara smiled slightly, then turned to help Link with the supplies. As the two attempted to divide the load up between them, Calypso sighed and ran a hand through her dark red hair. This was turning out to be a long day.


	3. Betrayal

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: We do not own the Zelda series. We do, however, own our original characters. Thank you.

A/N; Enjoy the next chapter please. Oh, and before any of you comment on it, apparently I changed my fanfiction name before I left that account. The old story can be found on 'Lost-Inside-1995' 's profile. Thank you. Please enjoy reading!

* * *

"Link, you're so stupid." Kiara glared at the blonde Hylian as the group left the town. Link had messed with a chicken before they had left, and had ended up getting extremely cut up as a swarm had appeared. It had taken Kiara twenty minutes to get Link to hold still long enough for her to bandage him. Calypso, naturally, had been glaring angrily the entire time. It had set them back in their schedule. "How many times have I told you not to hit chickens?" Link stared at her.

"…Once." He bit back a smile as Kiara clucked in annoyance, and Calypso bit back a smirk. Nari snorted, moving her head slightly. Kiara sighed and patted the mare's neck. She only had about a fourth of the supplies on her since she seemed to be the weakest. Epona had a fourth of the supplies, while Calypso's stallion had the rest. She had introduced her black stallion as Agro, and the horse seemed to be just as irritable as Calypso. Its intelligent blue eyes always seemed disapproving, and it snorted in response.

After three or four hours of riding, the trio made their way to a small clear area hidden away near Hyrule field. They set up camp, three sleeping bags centered around a small fire, and had all gathered their own food respectively. Calypso had caught some sort of bird, while both Link and Kiara had caught a fish. Calypso proceeded to inform the others that she would not cook for them, and Kiara quickly agreed. Thus, they were all cooking their own food.

As they were preparing their dinner, Kiara paused in her movements. Her chocolate brown eyes met Calypso's bright red ones.

"You visited the Gerudo Fortress earlier, didn't you? Is your family alright with you traveling with us?" She asked, eyes moving down to focus back on preparing her fish.

Calypso nodded. It had gone surprisingly well.

**xOxOx**

Yesterday, Calypso had made her way into the Fortress. Ignoring the guards, who would mutter 'Good afternoon Princess' quietly, she loudly burst into her father's study.

"Dad, I dropped off the supplies!" She announced, rolling her eyes as her father didn't pay any mind to her. His reply was a single grunt. She bit back a small grin as she thought about her next words carefully. "Dad? I was thinking that perhaps you were right."

"About what?" Ganondorf asked, finally raising his head from his paperwork. Though he wouldn't admit it, those simple words helped his confidence grow. His daughter never admitted that he was right. It was a very rare occurrence.

"Traveling around Hyrule. You spoke to me about it a while ago, and I've decided you're correct. If I'm going to be the Queen of the Gerudoes one day, I should know my way around Hyrule. It will make matters a little easier for me in the long run." She explained. Shrugging slightly, she turned to head into her room across the hall. "I'm going to go pack."

Ganondorf sat there in awe for a few moments, not sure what to think. After a few moments of just sitting there, he finally decided she was just leaving to avoid the extra responsibilities that came with her growing older. He stood up from his chair and leaned against the door to Calypso's room.

She ignored him, carefully choosing things to pack. Choosing all of her favorite weapons – short swords, daggers, poison, and things like that – and some clothes, she absentmindedly nuzzled the lizard riding on her shoulder.

"Renaldo," She whispered, smiling as the lizard flicked its tongue out. "I'm going to be gone for a while. Make sure Dad takes his medicine, alright?" She asked, picking up the lizard and placing him on her bed. Shouldering the bag, she turned to face her father. They had a short glaring contest, which Calypso broke by speaking. "I'll be leaving now. I'll return in a couple of months, perhaps a year." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, causing him to pause. He was surprised. Turning, she left the room and headed down the hall.

Ganondorf snapped out of his slight stupor, turning to watch her leave.

"Don't forget to write, stay out of trouble….and stay away from strange boys!" He called after her, narrowing his eyes as she paused.

"Whatever. Don't forget to feed Renaldo." She yelled back, before disappearing around the corner. Ganondorf couldn't believe it; the girl was gone. No Nabooru to yell at him, no Calypso to cause him headaches…he hated to admit it but he was glad for a break.

**xOxOx**

Calypso blinked after remembering yesterday. Finally, she shrugged. "I suppose it went as well as one could hope. After all, it's only my father, my lizard, and myself. I'm sure my father can survive without me for the year." She said, focusing on cooking her food. Link looked up from his half cooked fish.

"What's your dad like?" He asked, watching her carefully. Calypso shrugged.

"He's insane, I suppose. He's also tall, tan, and quite odd." She replied, not looking up from her busy task. Kiara blinked and made a small squeak-like sound in protest.

"Is that the only thing you have to say about him?" The short brunette asked, rotating her fish over the fire. Calypso nodded.

"I could tell you more, but then you'd know some vital Gerudo secrets….and I'd have to kill you." She smiled as she deemed her dinner cooked enough to eat, and she took a bite of the hot food.

Kiara and Link exchanged a look, not sure what to think. Kiara shrugged, taking a bite out of her fish as Link sighed and turned to his own dinner. This…was going to be an awkward journey.

After a restless night of sleep for Calypso and Link, the trio had packed up quickly, and had started out towards a big forest. Kiara was almost bouncing in her saddle, excited to get on with it. In fact, she seemed to be getting annoyed with the slow pace the others were moving.

"Hurry up, let's go." She looked over her shoulder at Calypso. Calypso frowned.

"What are you so anxious to get to?" She asked, though she did dig her heels into Agro's side to make him move a little faster.

"My brother. He was kidnapped a few days ago by a big bird." Kiara explained, a worried look overtaking her face. Calypso's frown deepened.

"I've heard that they nest in the forest." Link added, slowing down Epona to ride beside Kiara. Calypso flinched as Link and Kiara's attention moved to the trail ahead of them. She knew her father had a control over big birds in the forest, and the way the two mumbled about it….it sounded like it was one of her father's birds. Calypso winced, as she realized that these two would eventually end up fighting with her father. This would end badly for her.

A few hours later, they had reached the edge of the forest. Link had ridden ahead, to lead the way. The two girls had started riding together in a slightly awkward silence. Finally, Calypso broke the silence with a quiet question.

"I wonder why he's riding so far ahead of us." She muttered, staring at the back of Link's head. Kiara shrugged.

"Perhaps he's gay, and much prefers to be away from feminine charm and beauty." She whispered. Calypso laughed quietly, before nudging Kiara.

"What chu jelly have you been smoking?" She teased. "Have you seen the way he treats you oh so delicately? He must like you."

"I still stand by the decision that he's gay." Kiara replied, nudging Calypso back. Calypso snorted, reaching over to ruffle Kiara's hair.

"Are you calling yourself a man?" She asked. Kiara glared, reaching over to hit the older girl on the shoulder. Calypso glared back, hitting the younger on the back. Neither of them noticed that Link had paused, looking over his shoulder.

"Would you two stop having that cat fight?" He called back, but his face paled as the two girls glared at him. He nudged Epona faster, as sped off. However, he was no match to Calypso and Agro. In less then twenty seconds, the two had caught up to him. Calypso leapt off of Agro and onto Epona. Snatching the reigns from him, she brought the mare to a stop. Turning, she violently backhanded Link off of the horse and sent him flying. She smirked slightly; the triforce of power really was handy.

Kiara had caught up to them, and as Nari approached them she tried to backpedal. Link crashed into her, both falling off of Nari. Nari reared up, frightened, and galloped over until Agro stopped her and brought her back.

Kiara groaned, trying to sit up. Link was on her stomach, also trying to get up. As Kiara sat up, Link turned to push himself off of her and the two of their heads collided. Calypso laughed as Kiara fell back, clutching at her head and groaning. Link muttered an apology and rolled off of her, also clutching at his head. Calypso grinned, and hopped off of Epona.

"Let's take a break here, before you two hurt yourselves even more."

Link waved a fist angrily in her direction, but neither of the two teenagers protested.

Half an hour later, Kiara was lying near the river. She was dozing, not really asleep but not fully awake. Link had removed his boots and leggings, and was dangling his feet in the river. Calypso was sitting a few feet away, simply staring at the water. She was unused to clean little rivers like this. In the desert, besides the occasional oasis, there was only one large supply of water. That was the Gerudo River, and getting to and from there was a dangerous task that not even her father would attempt.

Kiara groaned lightly and sat up, looking sleepy. Calypso looked at her.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, and Kiara nodded.

"Besides the big headache, yes I am." Calypso frowned, and looked at some approaching storm clouds. They were dark and violent looking.

"That's good. I think we need to get going. Now." Those clouds were coming in too fast, and were getting closer and closer. Link snorted.

"It's just going to rain. I know you're from the desert, but it's nothing to be afraid of." Then, lightning struck the nearby ground, and the trio's heads turned in the direction of a horse's neigh. Calypso cursed in her native language and Kiara froze in terror. Her mind whirled as a dark memory was surfaced. Link blinked as a shadow loomed out of the darkness. A tall man on a horse, with angry looking eyes appeared out of the darkness. Calypso recognized who it was immediately.

"Run!" She snapped, and Link jumped onto Epona. He was ready to fight at any second. Kiara, however, was still terrified and frozen in place. Calypso cursed again and hit her on the head. "Kiara, get up!" The fifteen year old girl started to move, but it was too late. The man had caught up to them…and instantly recognized Calypso and Link.

"Calypso…? You've turned against me? Your own father!" Ganondorf yelled, glaring angrily on his horse. Link stopped to stare, but Kiara climbed onto Nari.

The expression on Calypso's face was pure guilt, and she looked like a little girl who had been caught doing something wrong. Ganondorf didn't look like he cared. In fact, he looked so enraged that anyone else looking at him would feel the need to get away as soon as possible.

"No, father, I would never turn against you! I was just following them, he owes me something…" She tried to explain. That was the truth. She was too loyal to her father to turn against him at all. In fact, she had just been hoping that perhaps Link would pay her back and she could go home. Maybe she would explore Hyrule a bit more, but…

Ganondorf wasn't paying attention. Though he wanted to punish Calypso for this, no was not the time. At this moment, he needed to capture the other girl. She was a vital part of his plan, and she had been eluding his capture for near sixteen years. His eyes traveled to Link, and narrowed. He should also get rid of him.

"Run!" Link shouted at Kiara, and Kiara dug her heels into Nari's sides. Neighing, she took off with Link close behind her. Calypso hesitated, though she still hopped onto Agro. If she ran, her father would…never trust her again. As Ganondorf started in her direction, she bit her lower lip and started the stallion forward. She would have to get out of the way to avoid getting hit in the face by Ganondorf.

His horse was too fast though. He shot off two arrows and hit Kiara in the back and Link in the shoulder. Both collapsed off of their horses, landing on the ground. Then he tackled his daughter off of her horse, both landing and rolling on the ground. Calypso squirmed slightly, but Ganondorf quickly grabbed a hold of her hands and held them behind her back. He then put his knee on her lower back tp prevent her from moving.

"You have one last chance." He growled, and Calypso grunted in response. Taking that as a yes, Ganondorf stood up and pulled Calypso along behind him. Dragging her over to Link, he kicked the blond in the head and knocked him out. Smirking, he looked at Kiara. Kiara let out a soft, frightened sound and Ganondorf laughed. "There's no use struggling. Those arrows are covered in a special paralysis potion. You won't be able to move for a few days." He let go of Calypso's wrist and picked up Kiara. After knocking her out, he slung her over his shoulder and walked back towards his horse. Then he glared at his daughter. "Let's go. Don't you dare try anything."

Calypso nodded. There was nothing she could do besides listen to him. Her entire life had been spent with training, just to try to beat her father in a fight. She had never won, and at the moment she didn't want to try. Even if she did win against her father, the battle would be to the death and she could never live with herself if she killed her father. Hopping on Agro, she followed her father, leaving an unconscious Link behind with Epona. Nari snorted, following behind Agro; though whether it was Agro she was following or Kiara, Calypso did not know.

Two days later, at the Gerudo Fortress, Calypso sat on her father's bed. He hadn't trusted her to be alone in her own room, so she was forced to stay there. Kiara had been locked in a cell at the top of the fortress, and unless you went up the stairs in the fortress, it would be impossible to get up there. Sighing, she frowned and lay back on the bed. Bored, angry, and depressed, she looked over at her father. He was pacing around on the other side of the room. His stomach growled loudly, and Calypso bit back a small grin. Her father never took care of himself, especially when his plans were unfolding.

"You need to take better care of yourself." She told him, not flinching as he glared at her.

"Be quiet." He growled, and Calypso sighed.

"Are you still angry at me?" She asked. Ganondorf's glare deepened.

"What do you think? You betrayed me, and after I took care of you. I didn't have to. I could have proceeded with my plans." He snarled, and Calypso flinched.

"I didn't betray you, I told you. I was following them because that stupid male Hylian owed me something." She yelled, feeling terrible. Her father had never been this angry with her.

"Silence. We will deal with this later." He growled, exiting the room. Calypso sighed, looking sad.

"I'm sorry….."


	4. The Storm

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: We don't own the Legend of Zelda, Epona, or Ganondorf. We do own our original characters though.

A/N: Just a quick update. I'm bypassing having Calypso read over this until later, so it's unbetaed. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sun rose above the mountains that separated the Gerudo desert from the rest of the land. They lit up in bright colors, signaling the new day to be warm and bright.

Ganondorf, though he was a Gerudo, hated warm bright days. Exhausted, he lay in bed. Why was he so exhausted? A small movement to his right reminded him. His daughter was sound asleep beside him, clinging to his arm. While it was hard to be angry with her, Ganondorf still felt like he couldn't trust her. Still, he had to admit that she was so much like him. Yelling at her was like yelling at himself, and Ganondorf hated that.

She was getting better at spells though, he had to admit that. They had stayed up late practicing some new dark magic spells, and she had done pretty well. He stared at her until she started muttering in her sleep. She was having a nightmare, which was rather obvious. As she started to twitch and mutter a little louder, he sighed. Her nightmare was getting words. His immediate reaction was to gently rub her back, but after a second he stopped. He was annoyed at her, he shouldn't be comforting her.

Ganondorf sighed, rubbing his temples. It was before breakfast, before he had gotten out of bed, and before Calypso was even awake and he was getting a headache. Something told him this day would not be a good one.

As the dark king awoke, Kiara had been awake for hours chained in the small cell at the top of the tower. Her wrists were chained to the wall, along with her ankle. While it allowed for movement, they were impossible to pick and escape. Briefly, she thought about chewing off her arm. While that might seem useless, there had to be a reason she was kidnapped and not killed like she assumed Link to be. The man who kidnapped her obviously needed her alive. If she gnawed off her arm, she would likely be unchained and brought to the medical part of this…castle; or was it a fortress.

Kiara groaned. Her hunger was doing things to her head.

"Hey, kid," A guard leaned against the cell door. "It isn't much, but here's your breakfast." She tossed in a moldy-looking biscuit at Kiara and went back to guarding. Kiara sighed. Gnawing off her arm was looking like a better idea by the second.

The Hero of Time, however, sat up in the same spot he had been laying in the day before. Groaning at the horrible headache he had, he rubbed his head. How did he get here? What happened? Gasping slightly, his head shot up. There had been a storm, and Ganondorf had appeared. Then he had shot arrows, and kidnapped Kiara, and Calypso….she was his daughter. His _daughter_. She….she had led Ganondorf right to them! He groaned angrily, rubbing his forehead…before a tinge of regret appeared. Ganondorf had kidnapped Kiara, and though they didn't know each other too well, they _had_ been traveling together and Link had honestly done a lot more for people he had just met.

Falling back in the grass, he thought of his next move. He could just leave Kiara to whatever evil plot Ganondorf had, or he could go rescue and get back at Calypso and her father. Well, that was that. With a low groan of pain, he stood up and whistled. Epona trotted towards him, and after a quick glance around he made the mental note that Kiara's horse was nowhere to be found. Ganondorf had probably stolen Nari as well. Climbing on Epona, he sighed again and started in the direction of the Gerudo desert. This was a low point in his adventure.

At the fortress, Calypso sat up suddenly. Her breath hitched for a second, before her eyes settled on her father in the corner. That nightmare…it had been about a run in with the biggest snake she had ever seen when she was younger. Back then, her father had saved her. Both of them had been terribly hurt though, but they had survived. In her nightmare, however, her father hadn't made it.

Her father narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you finished whimpering, or are you going to cry?" He asked, sarcastically, as he crossed his arms. Calypso glared angrily.

"At least I'm not some old man like you." She replied, sniffing haughtily and raising her nose in the air slightly.

"I'm not old, and you're one to talk. I would much rather be an old man than an ignorant little twerp like you." Ganondorf replied, raising an eyebrow. This was how their daily routine went, as far as the bickering.

"At least I'm not fat." Calypso countered, glaring. Her father calling her a twerp didn't bother her, but the 'little' part of that insult bothered her. She was not little. In fact, she towered over most Hylian men. Ganondorf choked on air.

"I'm not fat." Ganondorf said, though he sounded insulted. Gestering towards his bare muscled torso.

"Well, you're certainly fat-looking, especially in your armor." Calypso's eyes twinkled in amusement, though she was still frowning.

"I do not look fat in my armor."

"Whatever you say dad."

She was starting to relax around her father again, and she was hoping he could forgive her. She couldn't wait for things to just go back to the way they had been. A small voice in her head, however, spoke up. '_What will happen to Link and Kiara though? Can you just forget about them?_' Calypso winced, and looked at her dad.

"Um, dad. That girl you captured. Can I go…talk to her?" She asked. Ganondorf frowned suspiciously.

"It depends."

"On?"

"What you two are going to talk about." Ganondorf still didn't know where Calypso's loyalties lie, especially when it came to that girl and Link. Nabooru, Calypso's mother, had turned against him when Calypso had hit six months. That hadn't turned out will for anyone. Nabooru had been imprisoned in a statue, and Calypso had to grow up without a mother.

"I'm not going to turn against you father. Trust me! I just want to check on Kiara." Calypso frowned, slightly hurt. She meant every word she just said, even though her father might not believe her. Ganondorf sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Fine. However, I'll be in the room the entire time." Calypso nodded and followed her father out of the room and up to Kiara's cell.

Stuck in her cell, Kiara looked up as the door outside her cell opened. Surprised, her mouth dropped open slightly as she saw Ganondorf and Calypso. Her surprised expression turned into a glare.

"What are y-" She stopped short as Calypso winked at her, with a small mischievous smile. She was up to something, and though Kiara didn't know what it was she knew she should just play along. Ganondorf looked a little surprised that Kiara had stopped her insult, but seemed otherwise uninterested.

"Hello Kiara. How are things?" She asked, squatting near the bars to Kiara's cell. Kiara frowned.

"Despite being kidnapped by your father, I suppose I'm alright. There's not much to do in here though." She replied, half playing along and half, well, not. Calypso grinned, pretending to think. She knew what would make her father leave the room.

"We could always talk about the cutest guy in Hyrule." Calypso smirked. Ganondorf groaned quietly. He became more uninterested, if it were possible. Kiara blinked, and then smiled.

"There are so many to choose from though. I think the cutest is the King, the mail man, or the guy who works in the bazaar." Kiara's eyes flicked to Ganondorf, then back to Calypso. Calypso nodded. Ganondorf, however, gagged. The king was very old; the bazaar man was excruciatingly ugly, and the mail man? Ganondorf didn't know what it was about him, but he was creepy.

Ganondorf thought he might just die right there. The king was definitely old, the mail man was just plain gay (no offence to anyone), and the bazaar guy was as ugly as a tree stump.

"Do you know Zant? He works for my father." Calypso asked. Kiara, in fact, did not know who Zant was. But as Ganondorf paled slightly, she knew what she had to do.

"He's so cute." Kiara put on a fake, dreamy smile and Calypso nodded. Ganondorf gagged, and walked out of the room. Calypso looked up, that amused and mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Where are you going dad?" She asked, pretending to be shocked. Ganondorf shook his head as he left.

"I'm going out to get some air. If you hear noises that sound like vomiting….those are just birds." Calypso shook her head, grinning. Kiara couldn't fight the small smile on her face.

"How did you know that would work?" Kiara asked, slightly curious. Calypso winked again.

"I've lived with him my entire life, and you learn to freak someone out after eighteen years with them." She replied, chuckling quietly. Kiara sighed.

"Why are you here, Calypso?" She asked, slightly nervous. Calypso shrugged.

"I'm here to offer some help. I couldn't tell you how to escape." Kiara looked like she was about to interrupt. Calypso held up a finger to silence her. "Honestly, I don't know how and I wouldn't betray my father. But I _can_ make it easier for you. I could get a letter to 'fairy boy'. Would that help?" Kiara nodded.

"Thank you Calypso."

"No problem." Calypso smiled slightly and nodded.

Outside the room, Ganondorf was eavesdropping slightly. All he could hear were a few choice words, including 'father', 'fairy' and 'boy'. Obviously, they were talking about him, and then something about a fairy and a boy? The fairy could refer to any fairy in Hyrule, and the boy could refer to any boy in Hyrule. Ganondorf sighed.

"I really need a drink." He ran a hand through his hair, wishing there was a form of alcohol nearby.


End file.
